


Sister

by emilycmbl (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!, Life Is Strange (Video Game), Lincolne Innis, Original Work
Genre: Collage, Experimentation, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Interactive, Minor Character Death, Original Character(s), Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23234422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/emilycmbl
Summary: (Posted as a part of a university assignment for writing in digital spaces)An experiment in writing with collage and producing something new from already established works of fiction. This starts off with lines pulled from Max's diary inLife is Strange,an askblog on Tumblr forHaikyuu!!OCs, and Instagram poetry from Lincolne Innis (all sources will be linked in the notes). Together a new story is created of a high schooler and their complicated relationship with their older sister.Where the story goes from the first chapter will be based on the interaction between the readers and the fic itself. The number of hits, kudos, comments, etc that this fic receives will determine a certain outcome for the plot. For example if the interaction number ends in a five, something positive could happen to the characters. If it ends in a three, something negative could happen, and so on. (The specific event/interaction number will be outlined more within the chapters themselves.)In a sense this fic is a pseudo-choose-your-own-adventure story where the outcome is purely decided by how the readers physically (or digitally) interact with it. Hope you enjoy!
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pretty short, but future chapters will probably be longer.

I live with my sister now and despite her protests, I start decorating late November. My holidays used to be so lonely and quiet when I was younger, so now I take every opportunity to celebrate early and with everyone. But still, it’s only October. My favorite month. The best weather of the year. I love watching the leaves change color, turning into tiny flames. But it's still too damn hot (thanks global warming) and I can't bust out the big coats and sweaters or scary movies yet. Soon. Kate let me borrow The October Country by Ray Bradbury.

She smiles a lot, too much, and her eyes hold a melancholy about them – kindness masking sadness. I hope to live with as much bravery one day. I found her gun and decided not to give it back to her. I honestly don't feel that she's any safer with it, especially considering how stupid she acts with it. She accidentally let it slip when she was joking about it during dinner one time. She got in trouble.

She looks to the heavens like she wants to leave the Earth. All I want is to give her a reason to stay. I think she’s mad that I plan to go to college after graduation – I’ll major in business, even if I’m not sure which university yet. I wish I could slow down time, especially to register everything that’s happened since I came back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sources: _[Ask the Geckos!](https://askthegeckos.tumblr.com/tagged/aki),_ [Max's Diary ( _Life is Strange_ )](https://life-is-strange.fandom.com/wiki/Max%27s_Diary) and [Lincolne](https://www.instagram.com/p/B8-eU6YHjuB/) [Innis'](https://www.instagram.com/p/B6KPtsJn2Cu/) [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/lincolneinnis/).
> 
> The way this will work is that at the end of each week (Fridays around 11:00 AM AEDT/AEST) I'll check the total number of hits+comments+kudos+bookmarks+subscriptions that this fic has. Whichever number it ends in will determine a certain outcome. Technically you _can_ try and manipulate the numbers to reach an outcome you want, there's nothing stopping you.
> 
> For this chapter, if the number ends in:  
> \- 1 or 6: the next chapter will show what their family life is like during the holidays  
> \- 2 or 7: Kate will confront the narrator about the gun  
> \- 3 or 8: the narrator will confront Kate about the gun  
> \- 4 or 9: Kate and the narrator will have a discussion about college  
> \- 5 or 0: the next chapter will show a flashback of what their life was like when they were younger
> 
> I'm open for any ideas regarding the narrator's name, gender, or even the time period that this is set in. Anything that's open for interpretation right now, go ahead. I'm also open for any questions anyone might have about this fic/assignment - ask away. Thank you for reading, and I hope you find some enjoyment in this weird little experiment!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The interaction number for this week ended up being 40, so this chapter is "a flashback of what their life was like when they were younger," which I think I took a few artistic liberties with. I still tried to incorporate as many lines from the source materials as I could while adhering to this plot, which made the writing process very...interesting. Enjoy!

My shit was in boxes all over the room, which was small, but mine, and I never wanted to leave. My mom was not very secretive when she tried to hide what was happening, despite trying her best. I caught her crying when she was packing my shirts.

Back then, I was too young to understand what any of it really meant. Leaving my mom and my sister behind to live with my dad held the same weight as my brother being dead - all it meant was I didn’t get to see them anymore. With all of it happening at the same time I still can’t remember the cause and effect; _am I going to live with Dad because my brother killed himself, or did my brother kill himself because I’m going to live with Dad?_

I was more torn up about leaving Kate. And besides, I was tired of Mom. I didn’t miss my brother - I still don’t. On the day everything was decided she said to me:

“Eventually the storm will pass, I promise you it will.” She had come into my room without knocking, hugging me without asking. “It’s not important that you wound up in it. You may not even understand how. What’s important is that you outlast it, and recognize that you’re all the stronger for it - though a little damp, you’re stronger.”

She was stroking my hair like I could slip through her grasp at any moment, and that was the moment I was suddenly fine with leaving. I could never talk to her when she was like this and I just got so tired of having to walk on eggshells around her emotions.

I think Kate’s still mad at me for leaving her with Mom for all those years. I think I am, too. The tiredness never left me when I went to live with Dad, but I think it’s getting better now that I’m with Kate again. We never talk about our brother.

Mom said something to me once, or maybe I thought it up myself and forced myself to hear it in her voice - “Rarely does tiredness come from a lack of sleep. It comes from a lack of peace.” I’ve always hated admitting when she’s right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sources: [poem 1](https://www.instagram.com/p/B7pdpR2nlaj/), [poem 2](https://www.instagram.com/p/B8iOn3XHdSd/), and the same sources for _Life is Strange_ and _Ask the Geckos!_ as the previous chapter.
> 
> For this chapter, I now have space to work around in both the past and the present, so if the interaction number ends in:  
> \- 1 or 6: the narrator and their mother will talk about the brother/their family  
> \- 2 or 7: Kate and the narrator will talk about their brother  
> \- 3 or 8: there will be a confrontation between Kate and the narrator about the gun  
> \- 4 or 9: Kate and the narrator will have a discussion about college  
> \- 5 or 0: the next chapter will show a flashback of the narrator and their brother
> 
> This is already going in ways I didn't expect it to, and I hope you're enjoying the ride along with me. Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Interaction number: 53! "A confrontation between Kate and the narrator about the gun"! I still don't know the narrator's name, though, so this all still feels very vague and floaty. Enjoy!

“Where did you put it?”

I don’t know how she snuck up on me - Kate’s not exactly the most stealthy person. I must have been lost deep in my thoughts again. She says I get like that too often.

“Where is it?” she says again.

I take too long to decide whether I should act like I have no idea what she’s talking about or if I should do away with the act entirely, and she lets herself into my room without permission.

“Why do you need it?” I ask.

She doesn’t answer for a bit, busying herself with looking through my stuff. She’ll never find it.

“That’s none of your business,” she mumbles.

I blow air out of my nose. I shouldn't have expected my life to completely change after just a year of being back. My family is still my family, and Kate is still Kate. I don’t know why she needs the gun, but whatever it is, I wish it would go away. I’ll wish, and I will wish, until I run out of stars or my bones return to dust.

“Kate.” She pauses, but doesn’t look at me. “I…don’t think you’re gonna tell me what you plan to do with it…” It’s not a question this time, and still Kate doesn’t turn to look at me. Currently she’s looking through a box of old schoolbooks that I have yet to find a place for - I’m not sure if being reminded of the times we were apart will rile her up or subdue her. I stand up and inch closer to her. “I just want things to be…different now.”

She finally looks back at me. “Different from what?”

She sounds genuinely curious, but then again, she always does, like life will slip through her fingers before it gets the chance to answer her.

“Well…” She stands up to face me. “We’re together now, and…”

Her gaze turns steely. “Give me the gun.”

I hold my breath. I shouldn’t give her the gun. She shouldn’t have it. I’m more responsible, anyway. This could be the end of her.

I point to where it is, and she finds it in less than a minute.

“Don’t worry so much about me,” she says, putting it away. “Things _are_ different now, you know.” She smiles as she leaves.

It doesn’t instil me with much confidence. I’m always so quick to believe her, though, I always have been. The year is coming to an end soon, and I don’t know how Kate is gonna take it. But I wish she knew that there’s beauty in endings; how else could we look up at the night sky in wonder at the flickering light of long dead stars?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sources: [poem 1](https://www.instagram.com/p/B-dw445HwMI/), [poem 2](https://www.instagram.com/p/B-GlXJ-HZzA/), the same source for _Life is Strange_ and actually nothing from _Ask the Geckos!_ this time.
> 
> For this chapter, if the interaction number ends in:  
> \- 1 or 6: the narrator and their mother will talk about the brother/their family  
> \- 2 or 7: Kate and the narrator will talk about their brother/their family  
> \- 3 or 8: the next chapter will show what their family life is like during the holidays  
> \- 4 or 9: Kate and the narrator will have a discussion about college  
> \- 5 or 0: the next chapter will show a flashback of the narrator and their brother
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Interaction number: 69. Nice. "Kate and the narrator will have a discussion about college." Important update: I've decided that this guy's name is now Devan (and that he's also a guy) because it was getting a bit hard constantly calling him 'the narrator'. Enjoy!

It’s finally starting to get cold these days. All the trees look dead now, like they’re spindly skeleton hands reaching for their last rays of light. It hasn’t started to snow yet, but the air has this haze now that you can tell, even when you’re safe behind a window, that the wind will bite at you the first chance it gets.

It’s almost December. Nothing gets me out of bed quicker on a cold morning than the chance to make it warm.

Kate finds me in the living room, boxes filled with tinsel and trinkets on the inside and a year’s worth of garage dust on the outside surrounding me like a maze. I’m trying to find a spot to put the last one down.

“You don’t have clothes in those boxes, do you?” she says, not making any move to help.

“What?” The box slips a little from my grip, and I have to quickly compromise and put it on top of another. I hope they’re not too fragile. “They’re decorations.”

Kate hums. “That might be worse.”

“Than what?” I start opening boxes, looking for the fairy lights.

Kate makes her way next to me, opening boxes too. It’s almost like she’s checking that I’m telling the truth. “Than you getting the hell out of dodge.”

I don’t say anything, and I don’t look at her. The lights have to be in here somewhere. Knowing us, we probably put them at the bottom of some box and filled the rest of it with bricks. I’m surprised we haven’t gone broke with all the times we’ve had to replace shattered lights.

Going through the decorations always calms me for some reason. It reminds me I have time to catch my breath and realize that I made it through another year. Another year, and this one all with Kate - we somehow managed to survive each other.

I’m not sure if this’ll be the same next year, and I guess that’s what Kate was talking to me about. She knows I want to go to college. I know she’s always made her own sacrifices. I almost feel like crying, thinking about her next December, knowing she’s not going to put any of these decorations up, sitting alone in the cold. I feel even shittier about leaving Kate alone all those years when she most needed me.

“Devan,” she says. She must have been talking for a while - I must have not been listening. She’s holding the fairy lights, coiled and crumpled in her hands. “I was joking, geez.”

I blink. “…Right.”

I hold at my hand for the lights and she gladly gives them over, like they’re a weight she never wanted to carry. It’s a little frustrating, because I _know_ she wasn’t joking. At the same time that I feel guilty, I also feel angry at her for making me feel like that - I thought us growing up meant I didn't have to deal with this teenage drama anymore. I keep telling myself, not everything I do has to be for her, but it’s hard for me to be convincing. I sit down on the couch, trying to unravel the tangled mess that is the lights.

At least I'm trying to climb out of my cocoon. So I tell her as much.

I takes her a few minutes before she sits down next to me, taking another end of the lights. I don’t tell her that her trying to untangle it at the same time as me will only make it a lot harder in the long run.

“Every fifth one of these is broken,” Kate says.

“I know.” I keep pulling, unravelling, untangling. “We can still put them up, though.”

She grumbles noncommittally.

_“I_ can still put them up,” I correct.

We sit in silence for a few minutes more. I really should have put the heater on this morning. I can feel my skin prickling.

“You can do whatever you want,” she says. The lights are looking a little more presentable now. “Even though I know you will anyway.” With one last pull, her side is completely untangled, a clear cord. It coils at her feet. “If it were up to me, we wouldn’t even have these.”

She reaches over and helps with the last bit on my side that needs untangling. We spread the lights out, over boxes and crowded floorboards. She starts looking for the outlet.

“It makes sense that you would leave and go to college.”

I hold my breath. We’ve never really said it out loud before.

I hadn’t realized it, but I think that was the last bit of permission I needed.

Thinking about that is when I get scared, but excited. And then I don't feel like crying at all. I get tingles down my arms, sensing the universe opening up for me.

I can't wait to leave. But I can’t tell Kate that.

She plugs in the lights, only parts of them flickering on in uneven spatters. We can still put them up. I smile. She smiles back, but her eyes are like the shattered fairy lights.

“You know…” I start as she turns the lights off, “I always searched for the best in the worst times, and I always found enough.”

She keeps smiling, and it keeps not meeting her eyes. I’ve forgotten what her genuine smile looks like at this point.

“You sound just like Mom.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sources: [poem](https://www.instagram.com/p/B54NIhMnoH2/), a lot from _Life is Strange_ this time, and again nothing from _Ask the Geckos!_ this time.
> 
> For this chapter, if the interaction number ends in:  
> \- 1 or 6: Devan will choose not to go to college  
> \- 2 or 7: Devan will choose to go to college  
> \- 3 or 8: the next chapter will show what their family life is like during the holidays  
> \- 4 or 9: the next chapter will show a flashback of Devan first moving in with Kate  
> \- 5 or 0: the next chapter will show a flashback of Devan and their brother
> 
> Another update: [Kate has a Tumblr now!](https://alreadyatrophied.tumblr.com/) As of posting this chapter, it's still very much a work in progress, but I'll be updating it throughout the weeks. You can check that out to see her side of the story, and maybe get a clearer view on the timeline of this whole story.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
